


A Pep Talk From The Void

by SensationalSunburst



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, No Spoilers, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SensationalSunburst/pseuds/SensationalSunburst
Summary: In the depths of Coldridge Prison, the torture goes too far. And The Outsider has to throw back a fish that's not quite big enough to keep.





	A Pep Talk From The Void

**Author's Note:**

> Sunny, you say, did you finished all of that series?  
> NO! NO I DIDN'T  
> I rage quit at the fucking Clockwork Mansion and I need to go back but Uncharted Last Legacy is out so there.

“It must be put back.” Said the Outsider.

It was unnecessary to speak out loud, but for this it felt appropriate.

Jessamine Kaldwin’s fingers paused where they were repeatedly running through the blood soaked strands of hair at Corvo’s temple where his head was pillowed on her lap. She turned her head and fixed him in place with fathomless, lifeless eyes that swirled in the exact bruising shades of black and blue and purple as the Void she was made of. The imposter, whose form was taken from Corvo's own grief soaked memories lifted the still, shriveled, hunk of meat that at one point had been a heart filled with love and pride and said mournfully, “ _Corvo.”_

The Outsider glanced down at Corvo's sightless eyes, his hands caked in blood sprawled limply at his sides, the way his jacket had been carefully folded over the indentation left in his chest. He didn't need to look behind him to see the swatch of blood from where the Void had dragged the dishonored Lord Protector from where he must have fallen to the edge of the island of broken cobblestone.

Around their little island whales had gathered, their forms looming in the gloom, crooning to the embodiment of the Void that currently had its legs dangling over the abyss. It was wearing all white, stained thoroughly now with blood, heedless of the mess as it turned its attention back to the heart cradled in its hand. The Outsider could feel the tug of the Void’s attention and found his eyes unconsciously drawn to the object of its focus.

“Corvo.” Said the Void and in the hands it had stolen from the ghost of the Empress, Corvo's tattered, shattered heart, dark and withered as if it'd been tossed into a fire, gave a single, weak thump before falling still again.

The Outsider turned his sight to Dunwall and into the depths of the torture chamber that was Coldridge Prison to watch as chaos unfolded in the primary interrogation room. There, Corvo Attano’s abused body arced with electricity as the torturer attempted to restart his heart over the outraged and fearful shouting of the upsupers. A death without confession would damn them all, they screamed. But the Outsider’s attention was drawn back to the collected will of the Void.

It, in the moment that the Lord Protector's heart had finally protested its treatment and refused to beat, must have snatched his soul as it sank into the Void. The Outsider now realized that the sudden, frantic change in the whalesong echoing through the Void had been its reaction as Corvo, realizing that death did nothing to soothe his grief, ripped out his own heart to be free of it.

However both he and the Void knew Corvo was not meant to cross the Void yet.

Oh, he’d flirted with the brink before. Once soon after he arrived in Coldridge Prison and another after they initially ramped up their exotic interrogation methods, but it was just a touch then. A ripple in their realm, but he’d still felt it. It was only now that the Outsider realized that the Void had been watching just as closely as he had. And that, above all, when the Void took interest in so little was fascinating.

“His soul cannot return without the heart. Return it.”

“Corvo.” Said the Void, and Jessamine’s head twitched with none of the grace afforded to her in life as the Void crudely mimicked her expressions. It was attempting confusion, or perhaps concern, as it lifted the heart, still weeping blood, towards him for inspection. It shuddered as the echo of Jessamine's voice faded.

“Corvo.” Again, at the imitation of Jessamine's sorrowful voice, the heart twitched and he could just hear the broken whisper of an apology beneath the crooning of the whales.

It had already tried to put the heart back, he knew, the knowledge passed from it to him, water from the sea into a pitcher. Corvo had refused it.

_Interesting._

The obvious answer was to apply the proper motivation, but the Void had no grasp of human relationships. To the Outsider, the solution was obvious, and he passed the solution back silently, his thoughts like a drop of rain in the ocean.

The Void nodded at him, a single bob of it's head and he returned the gesture and stepped closer as it pressed its lips to Corvo's broken heart and whispered, “ _Emily. Corvo_ , Emily.”

And far away in Coldridge Prison, Corvo Attano’s sad, tired heart thundered anew.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading!


End file.
